powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Gekisou Sentai Carranger
was Toei's 20th production of the Super Sentai television series. Its footage was used in the American Power Rangers: Turbo. Carranger was unique in its nature, due to being a Sentai series that is portrayed as a parody of the Sentai genre itself. Plot Dappu, a young alien from the planet Hazard, is forced to leave his home after it is destroyed by the Universal Reckless Driving Tribe Bowzock, a gang of wild thugs who run rampant throughout the universe by causing chaos on planets before ultimately blowing them up. Dappu has knowledge of "Carmagic", a special magic connected to five "car constellations" that give great power. When the Bowzock decide their next target of destruction as Earth, Dappu discovers the power of the five constellations within five beings on the planet, who possess Carmagic within them and the ability to harness the power into becoming the Gekisou Sentai Carranger which can stand up to the space thugs. The five turn out to be five workers at the Pegasus Garage who unknowingly had chosen these constellations as their "dream cars" they ultimately wish to build. When Dappu enters into their lives, they are forced to become the Carranger and stand up to the Bowzock...whether they want to or not! Characters Carrangers "''Fighting Traffic Safety! Gekisou Sentai Caaaaaaaarrrrrranger!!!"'' Other Heroes Arsenal *Accel Changers & Accel Keys *Navick Blaster **Auto Blasters/Auto Punishers **Car Navick/Navick Shot *ViBlades *Giga Formula/Formula Nova **Fender Sword **Muffler Guns **Engine Cannon **Side Knuckles **Bumper Bow *Signizer/Gun Mode/Police Baton Mode *Riddle Bombs *Giga Booster/Booster Jet/Booster Cannon Vehicles *Speeder Machines **Red Speeder 1 **Blue Speeder 2 **Green Speeder 3 **Yellow Speeder 4 **Pink Speeder 5 *Polispeeder *Radiacar/RadiaCar Robo *Wild Cars **Pegasus Thunder **Dragon Crusier Carmagic Mecha *Scramble Intersection Robo **RV Robo ***Red Vehicle' ***'Blue Vehicle' ***Green Vehicle ***Yellow Vehicle ***Pink Vehicle **VRV Robo ''"Fire Fighter!" "Police Fighter!" "Dump Fighter!" "Dozer Fighter!" "Rescue Fighter!" "VRV Fighters!" ***V-Fire/Fire Fighter ***V-Police/Police Fighter ***'V-Dump/Dump Fighter' ***'V-Dozer/Dozer Fighter' ***'V-Rescue/Rescue Fighter' *Sirender *Victrailer Allies *Hazardian Dappu *Souichirou Tenma *Yoshie Tenma *Ichitarou Tenma *Sigue *Sigtarou *Speed King Max/KK Esu (9) *Chouriki Sentai Ohranger *Denji Sentai Megaranger Universal Reckless Driving Tribe Bowzock *Reckless Dash Emperor Exhaus (35-47)/Exhaus Super-Strong (48) *President Gynamo *Beauty Zonnette (1-45)/Vanity Mirror Fanbelt (45-48) *Instructor Ritchihiker (16-28)/RitchiRitchihiker (28-31) *Deputy Leader Zelmoda *Inventor Grotch *Boso Sentai Zokuranger (25) "ZokuRed~SS Pamaan!" "ZokuBlue!" "ZokuGreen!" "ZokuYellow!" "ZokuPink!" "Boso Sentai Zokuuuuranger!" **SS Pamaan **ZokuBlue **ZokuGreen **ZokuYellow **ZokuPink *Combatant Wumpers Gorotsuki *BB Donpa (2, 9) *RR Ri (3) *MM Mogu (4-5) *QQ Kyutan (6) *NN Nerenko (7) *YY Bingo (8) *YY Gonza (8) *LL Onene (10) *PP Rappa (11) *UU Urin (12)/Revived UU Urin (13) *GG Goki-Chan (5, 15) *JJ Jetton (1-3, 16) *ZZ Zeri (17) *OO Opa (18) *HH Deo (19) *WW Waritcho (20) *AA Abanba (21) *CC Chakko (22) *VV Gorin (23) *TT Terurin (24) *DD Donmo (26) *XX Mileno (27) *HH Washoishoi (28) *ZZ Gyuri (32) *UU Ussu (33) *FF Munchori (34) *GG Bon (35) *BB Koiya (36) *PP Chipuri (38) *CC Patchone (39) *OO Batton (40) *II Goki-Chan (41, 43) *SS Sutatanzo (Carranger vs. Ohranger) *MM Shurisukii (44) *EE Musubinofu (45) *Ballinger Z BarriCars *Meow BarriCar *Ziyoki BarriCar *Moo BarriCar *Pao BarriCar *Oink BarriCar Evilmagic Mecha *Braking (29-30)/Rebuilt Braking (31) *Norishiron 12 (37-38) **Norishiron Extra (Carranger vs. Ohranger) **Norishiron Final (46) *Sky Gigyoon (41-43) *Marine Zaboon (41-43) *Land Zuzoon (41-43) Others *Reckless-Driving Fire Engine (1) *Elekinta (14) Opening Episodes Trivia *The commercial sequence for CarRanger, or "Eyecatch", showing a Ranger Vehicle racing forward, was kept for Power Rangers Turbo *This is the super sentai series to have a comical character, a White Racer name Radietta Fanbelt, which is one of the allies like Hazardian Dappu & VRV Master that help Carrangers. *Natsumi Shinohara is the second yellow ranger rival. The first being is Mika Kouzumi. *Ironically, Carranger was a hit in Japan and revived the Super Sentai series from being cancelled, while its American counterpart almost cancelled Power Rangers. *This is the only series where the opening theme song actually changes: from episode 14 to the end, the "Full Accel" version of the "Gekisou Sentai Carranger" is used as the theme song, with the original version only being used again in the closing credits of the final episode. *This season possesses the first time non-traditional mecha join together into a new form, with the bizarre formation of the Scramble Intersection Robo. While used for comedy at this time, this would foreshadow the multi-combination mechs that would become standard in Sentai starting with Gaoranger. Category:Sentai Season Category:Over-Technology *